Dark Saiyan (Zachwelch96's Version)
Dark Saiyans are a different breed of Saiyans that are located in Universe 20. They are in the leading role of the universe, regarded as the strongest race in Universe 20. They are at the helm of an empire that encompasses half of the universe. Their Goddess of Destruction is Escar, a former Dark Saiyan Queen. They reside on Planet Astrarth Overview The Dark Saiyan race's origin is unknown. The most popular theory is that the Dark Saiyan is a birth abnormality that occurs in a regular Saiyan born on Planet Astrarth. The Dark Saiyan is quite different from their counterparts. The Dark Saiyans are more serious and battle hungry. They fight to conquer planets in their name of their empire and their Goddess. They are proud warriors, living only for combat. A Dark Saiyan is typically born with abnormal power levels with 50,000 being seen as a low level. They are at the helm of a massive empire, half of Universe 20 belong to them. The name of their mighty empire is known as The Empire of Shadows History The Dark Saiyans rose to power nearly three centuries ago. The previous inhabitants of Planet Astrarth were known as Heelkins, an obscure demon race. Legend has it they enslaved the Dark Saiyan ancestors. That came to an end due to a warrior known as Kolard. Kolard led a rebellion of Dark Saiyans and the Heelkins were slaughtered. Not a single one remained. From there they formed a monarchy and named Kolard as their first king, the title eventually becoming known as Kaiser. However, Kolard was not the warrior for the job and ran amuck, his tyranny nearly destroying his race and planet. His son, Jinjer was even worse, killing his father and taking his throne. This continued with the Kolard monarchy exploiting their race, driving them to the brink of destruction for decades. Finally, a Dark Saiyan warrior, Lemogra rose up after becoming the first Super Saiyan in Dark Saiyan history and overthrew the monarchy taking the throne for himself. He changed things overnight, declaring that from now one the Dark Saiyan heir would be chosen by the ruler. Also, female Saiyan warriors were allowed to be considered for ruling the Planet. He also built the Elder Council, otherwise known as the Circle. Their rule was to act as judge, jury and if needed, executioner. They also have the authority to remove their current ruler if the ruler is running amuck. And so the Dark Saiyans began to rebuild. After the death of Lemogra and two more kings, the first queen of the Dark Saiyans Luffa began to look further than her planet. She realized that her race deserved to take on a ruling rule in the universe. And so she ordered her warriors to attack a random planet. After a successful invasion, Luffa continued her campaign of conquest, dying on a random planet, an old woman after a fifth of the universe in the Dark Saiyan's grasp. Her heir, Callion rose to power and proved to be a bloodthirsty tyrannt. Under his rule, the Dark Saiyans grew their empire to what it is now. However, the Dark Saiyans suffered as much as they had under Kolard. His wife, Escar rebelled against her husband to free her people. Being much more powerful than her husband she destroyed him and took on the mantle of queen and led her people through their most fruitful time yet. SHe then met the former God of Destruction, Guinion. The God, enamored by the beautiful Saiyan queen married her and the angle of universe 20, Arkis took her on as a protege and her two children she had with Guinion, Sadara and Dakon. However unhappy with her current husband Escar often visited her former home to see the low-level warrior, Arlic who was also her lover. Escar gave birth to her third child, Celeron. Disgusted by her new husband's sadistic tendencies,and due to him killing her long time lover, Arlic right in front of her, Escar trained hard under Arkis until she was able to take on her husband, destroying him. She took on the mantle of Goddess of Destruction. Her oldest child, Dakon became king of the Dark Saiyan homeworld with Sadara being his heir. Appearance The Dark Saiyan looks a lot like a regular Saiyan except for a few things. A sure way to tell if someone is a Dark Saiyan is their eyes. A Dark Saiyan has red eyes. Another sign is that a Dark Saiyan's hair is white. They also keep their tails all their lives for it is impossible for them to be permanent without a tail. Their tails grow back much like a lizard tail does. Their Oozaru form looks very different than the typical Oozaru. A Dark Saiyan Oozaru is pure white although a black underside is not uncommon. They are smaller than the typical Oozaru and are more fast and nimble. Dark Saiyans do not transform at the full moon but the crescent moon. Culture Dark Saiyan culture revolved around warfare. Dark Saiyan children were taken from their mothers as young as five years old and sent away to train to be Dark Saiyan warriors. Dark Saiyan parents were withdrawn as they knew that the only reason they had children was to benefit the kingdom. Dark Saiyan warriors placed no value on their own personal lives as they had been taught that no matter how strong one Dark Saiyan was they were still nothing compared to the kingdom. Dark Saiyan warrior training lasted four years and when the Saiyan children were at age nine they would go out on their first war party. Only two types of people were allowed to have funerals in Dark Vegeta. Either a warrior who had died in battle or a mother who had died in childbirth. Before a Dark Saiyan's first battle they were told by their parents "Victory or Exile." " Basically you either won the battle or you were dishonored. Marriages aren't really common amongst Dark Saiyan adults. They mate and procreate but for the most part once their children became warriors the parents go their seperate ways although there is the rare marriage ceremony Dark Saiyans also live by a strict warrior code that everyone is required to live by. The monarchy on Dark Vegeta is different than most. Instead of the first born taking over following the death of the king/queen the prince is hand chosen by the king/queen. Warrior Code 1. Only engage in combat when needed. A fool rushes in, a wise warrior observes the situation 2. Bow to your opponents before combat. Battle is a sacred art that demands respect 3. Only kill if your opponent has fought well. There is no need in killing a weak opponent 4. Your life and everything it entails belongs to the kingdom. All are required to be warriors 5. Never surrender to an enemy. If you do you forfeit in being a warrior 6. Fight with honor, never involve one's loved ones 7. Do not fight for glory or for selfish desire. When you fight you defend the glory of the Dark Saiyans 8. The High King/Queen of Dark Vegeta must be a warrior 9. Do not take prisoners. Let any surrendering opponents go. 10. Any Dark Saiyan who forsakes the Warrior Code forfeits the right to live Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Made Species